An aircraft commonly comprises control-surface components (e.g., stabilizers, rudders, elevators, flaps, ailerons, spoilers, slats, etc.) that are strategically moved during flight among a plurality of positions, and actuator systems can be employed to control such movement. An actuator system can comprise a cylinder assembly mechanically coupled to the control-surface component and a valve assembly that allows selective supply and return of fluid from the cylinder chambers to extend and retract the piston. Predictable movement of aircraft control-surface components is crucial in flight, whereby an actuating system must consistently and dependably perform in a variety of operating conditions (e.g., temperature, altitude, etc.). And as important as accuracy is, it seldom can be achieved at the penalty of excessive weight and/or size in aerospace applications.